Most conventional camera supporting structures are large-sized types although cameras are decreased in size, and so the camera is not accommodated into a camera cover or the like while being attached onto the camera supporting structure. The camera should be attached onto and detached from the camera supporting structure every in using, resulting in a burdensome operation. The camera supporting structure is a nuisance to portability of the camera; moreover it is inconvenient for a person who seldom uses it.
Concerning a small-sized camera supporting structure, the legs are secured to a base in the vertical direction and a folding-joint of each leg is large, so that the camera is not also accommodated into the camera cover as being attached onto the camera supporting structure. Further, the camera is only transversely attached onto the camera supporting structure when the legs are fixed on the ground or the like, thus producing disadvantages that the camera is not oriented for the photographing subjects at various angles, and the like.
For example, when a group of people takes a photograph of themselves, a person other than the group of people photographs them or the camera is directly put on somewhere. In the former, the sufficient photograph is not taken because the unfamiliarity with the camera results in out of focus photographs or camera shake. In the latter, it is expected that the camera may be turned over or fallen by being put on an unstable place, and further it is difficult to adjust an angle toward the photographing subject.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a camera supporting structure which is small in size and light in weight, and is smoothly accommodated into a camera cover while being attached to the camera, and in which the camera is transversely and vertically attached onto the camera supporting structure in taking a photograph.